1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to shell assemblies, and especially to a shell assembly having an ornamental element attached to the shell.
2. Description of Related Art
A collapsible device, such as a notebook computer or a clamshell mobile phone, generally includes a main body and a cover. Typically, to improve durability of the cover, a protective or ornamental film can be applied on the cover. However, it is difficult to apply the protective film without trapping air bubbles between the cover and the film, which damages the appearance of the cover and may make it easier for the film to be snagged by something and peeled off.